


A Good Morning

by memoriesofrain



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: A good morning full of cuddles and breakfast on the side, Ignis and Noctis love these mornings.





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas @iggys-sous-chef! I'm your secret santa for the 2018 IgNoct Secret Santa! I hope you like your gift :)

Ignis woke to the sun shining through the curtains, casting a warm glow against his face. He blinked blurrily as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting. He turned his attention away from focusing on the room around him when he heard a grumble beside him before he felt an arm sling over his side and a sudden heat pressed against his side. Disguising a laugh as a pleased hum, he turned his head just enough to bury a kiss amongst the strands of black hair that tickled at his chin. The grumbling turned to a purr of delight and Ignis couldn’t disguise the noise he made as anything but laughter.

Ignoring the shushing that was being directed at him, he lifted his hand to brush the hair out of Noctis’ face enough to see a hint of the face underneath. “Good morning, Noct,” Ignis said, his voice gravelly from sleep.

Instead of a response he got a whine in return for his pleasantry. Noctis had never been a morning person, and that had remained true to this day. Well, Ignis knew how to respond to this.

Ignis leaned over Noctis, holding enough of his body up as to not squish Noctis but more to act as a comforting weight. Carefully he began trailing kisses along Noctis’ jaw, each one a feather-light brush before he continued his path. He relished in each little happy hum he could draw from his lover and only served to drive him on with his ministrations. He let his lips linger on the small bruise he’d left the night before underneath his ear and grinned when Noctis groaned quietly. “Good morning, Noct.”

“Ignis,” Noctis mumbled, clumsily rolling over onto his side from where he’d been nestled on his stomach. “It’s not even morning yet.”

“The sun begs to differ.”

Noctis shrugged and snuggled back into his side. “The sun’s confused.”

Ignis tipped his head back and let out a laugh. “Is that so?” He didn’t get a response save for feeling Noctis’ head nod against his shoulder. “So it’s not time to get up?”

“Mm-mm.”

“And if I say that it’s time to get up?”

Noctis’ face scrunched up in displeasure. “As your king, I hereby order you to stay here with me for at least three more hours.”

“As your advisor, I recommend that we get up.” Ignis nuzzled his nose against Noctis’. “Wouldn’t you like to eat breakfast?”

Noctis’ brows raised and he slowly opened one eye. “What’s for breakfast?”

Ignis smiled, bringing his hand up to cup Noctis’ face. He lazily rubbed his thumb along the other man’s cheekbone, and savored the feeling of smooth soft skin. “What would you like to eat, Noct?”

Noctis’ lips quirked up into a mischievous smile. “The special cake.”

He snorted. “Cake for breakfast?”

“I’m the king, aren’t I?”

Ignis hummed. “True, but I’ll have to once again advise against it- now don’t pout I’m not finished. Why don’t I make some eggs and some biscuits; we can eat them with the jam I picked up from the market yesterday.” He knew he only needed to add one detail to seal the deal. “It’s ulwaat berry jam.”

Noctis’ eyes opened fully and Ignis could’ve sworn he saw the glimmers of joy in those blue eyes. Slowly, Noctis let go of his hold on him and scooted enough away so that Ignis had plenty of room to get up. “Okay, but only if I can add as much jam as I want,” Noctis said.

“Hmm, we’ll see.”

Ignoring the noise of protest from Noctis, he pulled covers off of him and slowly got up. The floor was cold against his feet and he quickly began searching for the pants he’d abandoned the night before. They couldn’t have gone too far. He saw his lounge pants half hidden behind the chair near the desk. He bent over to snag his pants and received a whistle from his _darling_ partner.

“I love the view,” Noctis teased from the safety of their bed.

He let out a huff and gave Noctis a dry look. “I could say the same if I could see more of you then just your head.”

Noctis stuck his tongue out and finally sat up with a grumble. “There, I’m up.”

He made a noncommittal noise. “In a sense.”

“Iggy, why’re you teasing me so much?”

Ignis smiled and walked back over to the bed and gave Noctis another kiss on the cheek. “It’s because your reactions are adorable, love.” Ignis took in the blush that quickly took over Noctis’ cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Absolutely adorable.”

Noctis drew out his name in a whine and all Ignis could do was laugh and step away from the bed and slip his pants on.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,” Ignis called over his shoulder before he walked out of their room.

Their little apartment in the heart of the partially rebuilt Insomnia wasn’t lavish but it was excellent especially given the places they had stayed in the last ten years. They were cozily nestled on the top floor of the apartment complex, something Gladio had argued wasn’t particular safe when it came to protecting the king, but Noctis had insisted. And Ignis wasn’t prone to argue about it.

Truth be told, it was decorated very similarly to Noctis’ old apartment when he was a teen, but it had a touch of maturity that the space had lacked before. The large l-couch that Noctis used to own was now a simple couch with a small loveseat. Other things were different but it felt familiar enough to not feel completely foreign, but also had enough of a difference to feel new. It was an odd sort of limbo.

Ignis padded into the kitchen and took the ingredients out that he needed and turned on the oven. It was a simple recipe, one he had made many times before that Noctis had always enjoyed. The eggs a little less so, mostly because he’d always insisted in adding either a at least a garnish of chives or cooking the eggs with spinach so that Noctis would finally eat some vegetables. His love always complained less about veggies when he got to eat them with something he would call “tasty.”

Sprinkling the counter with flour, he transferred the biscuit dough to the floured surface and began kneading it. To this day cooking was a time he could use to think or relax.

He heard the chime of the oven signaling the oven was preheated and began rolling out the kneaded dough. Grabbing a biscuit cutter, he cut out the disks of dough. With all the biscuits cut out and placed on a greased sheet, he placed the pan in the oven to bake. He turned around to clean his work surface only to spot Noctis.

Eating the raw, leftover dough.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, what in the world are you doing?” Ignis asked.

Noctis gave him a thumbs up. “It tastes good, Iggy.”

“And you couldn’t just wait for them to finish baking?”

“I only ate a small bit of it, don’t worry.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m putting spinach in the eggs.”

Noctis’ jaw dropped. “Oh come on, Specs don’t be like that.” His boyfriend stepped around the counter and into his space. “Please?”

Ignis tried to look anywhere aside from Noctis’ eyes. Meaning he got an eyeful of Noctis in nothing but his shirt from the night before. It swamped Noctis’ body in all the right places, the sleeves falling over his hands; “sweater paws” as Prompto had informed him on one occasion. But his boyfriend was nothing if not persistent. He was able to last a minute before he met those eyes and broke into a smile. “You aren’t supposed to use those powers for evil you know.”

Noctis grinned. “I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.”

“Cheeky.”

“You love it.”

He felt a warmth take over him. Of course he loved Noctis’ cheeky attitude, he loved everything about Noctis. From his messy hair and stunning eyes to the small amount of stubble on his jawline and the faint scars from his use of the Ring of the Lucii. They all made up the perfect man in front of him, faults and all.

“You aren’t wrong about that,” Ignis said quietly, reaching a hand out to grasp Noctis’.

He pulled Noctis closer and moved his free hand to Noctis’ waist. Their bodies were all but melded together as he began to sway. It started off just as that before moving into an actual rhythm and step turning into a slow waltz.

There wasn’t any music, no fancy outfits that usually warranted dances such as this, just the two of them in the kitchen.

Noctis hummed. “I didn’t know we would be dancing,” he teased, “I would have dressed for the occasion.” He tilted his head up just enough that his lips could brush against Ignis’ jaw. “I hope you’ll forgive me, royal advisor.”

Ignis leaned down and nipped playfully at those lips. “You’re insatiable.”

“Only for you.”

“I would hope-”

“And your cooking.”

He snorted. “Even the veggies?”

Noctis shot him a look. “Don’t push your luck.”

“Mum’s the word.”

They didn’t stop dancing until the timer rang to signal that the biscuits were done. They skipped the eggs this morning. And the veggies. Noctis got extra jam on his biscuits.

And Ignis never let go of Noctis’ hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought of this :)
> 
> This work is also posted on my tumblr blog, [cakelanguage](cakelanguage.tumblr.com)


End file.
